Princess Leia and the Prisoner of Azkaban:: Light or Shadow?
by rayanoshana
Summary: A Jedi's tale of love and hate.. The Force..and Magic.. Princess Leia had just witnessed the destruction of her Alderlaan..what happens when she finds a mysterious portkey and is transported to a place where magic reigned? What's more was that she was assigned to protect a specific student..a certain.. Harry Potter..Would she be able to go back home an fulfill her duties?
1. Captured

_**(( Author's note: I may or may not mix up the order of some events so that the story would blend in better..so if later on you see something misplaced, it's not a mistake, i just did it on purpose :P **_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I don't own any of the original cast/characters, situations, story line, those rights are reserved for George Lucas and JK. Rowling.**_

_**I just own my OCs and plot twists))**_

"She'll be all right.."

All light seemed to fade in and out in blinks as heavy breathing seemed to be the only thing her auditory frames could register..her eyes..could barely see..everything was such a blur.

Pain..

Pain seared through her back and sides..figures in white seemed to flank her person..with a body so weak she could barely twitch a finger..cold hands seemed to boarder her form..dizziness seeped into what was left of her consciousness as she sensed they were moving..with one final breath all went black.

When next she awoke she found herself in the garden..fast asleep under a thick bow heavily laden with foliage. The weather was cool, yet warm at the same time..to her left lay a sheathed lightsabor. Had she fallen asleep again?

"Princess Leia," came scolding tones, and as she sat up rubbing her drooping eyelids a familiar dressed in tan and brown robes presented himself; his shadow engulfing her small form. His voice sounded warm, kind, and gave her a sense of trust. Eyes drew out the outline of the man, he was familiar..and she did in fact know him.

" I dreamed of her again.." came spoken words that her mind didn't register.

The man just sighed deeply and knelt down so that he could view into her soulful light hued optics.

"She was very pretty..had long brown hair.. an angelic face..and the sweetest smile.." played the child's reiteration before a right hand curled to allow a single finger to rub her teary eyes.. " But her eyes were very sad..she looked like she was crying.." And before she knew it, she too had formed tears that cascaded down her sunkissed cheeks.

Within a heart beat another man picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Oh honey.. " came her father's words, before fixing the Jedi with a frustrated stare-completely overlooking the light saber that lay nestled on the ground. In this time of war, the only way to survive was to fight..for not even women and children were spared. In fear for his adopted daughter's life, King Bail Organa and his beloved Queen Breha of Alderaan had taken in young Leia as an infant after her mother Senator PAdame Amidala of Naboo passed away, and decided to teach her the way of the Jedi. At least in this fashion, she would be able to defend herself should the need arise.

_"What's happening?"_ came the mental notes of this royal fae. For as she went through the motions of that day, from private tutors, to leisurely reading in the library, to the bathing room where she was prepared for bed..everything seemed to be moving in a slow..frozen pace. The words didn't even sound like words anymore as her sleepy eyes seemed to droop as she lingered in the bathtub..her nursemaids pouring warm water into the basin. The sweet scented bath salts seemed to throw her into a comforting daze as she allowed herself to lean back against the warm smooth surfaces and take in a deep breath. So far had her mind drifted..that the surrounding noise of background cries, laser shots, and shrill hostile notes of both alarms and falling men had been drowned into nothingness. And to add to the strange ethereal aura of the place, they all were dressed in white, and as one maid came with a small bucket of warm water she closed her eyes again and bowed her head. Ignoring the numbness in her arms exhaled deeply..a small feminine voice ringing in the back of her mind.. "One day.. you will be great..one day..you will be powerful..one day.. you will receive a letter..and you must see it through..a lesson will be learned..a secret plan to be fulfilled..a secret plan to.." her mind jolted the moment an icy rain was thrown over her head and face making her gasp.

Wide eyes darted to the strange metallic room, _"Where am I?" _came a silent inquisition. The repeating chant in her head..it stopped. And though the phrase was not something completely new..it had been a good decent ten years since she had last heard it cycling in the deep places of her mind.

"Ahhh!" she gasped as pain seared through her whole being, her knees were weak and as they buckled under her weight she felt her arms stretch forcing her to remain standing. Her once carefully twisted and pinned up hair now lay unfurled collecting at her shoulders and cascaded down her back. "Wake up! He will see you now."


	2. Port Key

When light pierced through the darkness of the room in which she was held captive, she most definitely knew that what was to come..wouldn't end well. This strange sensation however..call it intuition or just a strong sense of hope and that someone was coming lingered in her heart..unable to explain this strange sense of confidence pulled herself up to her full height and proceeded without fear. She had a duty to fulfill, and feeling pity and victimizing oneself the way she did the first couple hours she had been detained wasn't the way to do it.

As she was escorted by a handful of armed figures in white, she allowed her mind to drift as she tried to find a way out..taking note of her current situation really couldn't see a clear cut way and fell into a sea of doubt again. Death wasn't what she feared most..rather it was what would become of the known galaxies should the plans be retrieved by the Siths. Luckily however she had already sent her lucky star, a model R2D2 off the vessel with a set of instructions and the Plan. When the narrow hall opened into a large spacious room glazed in grays and deep dark hues, the putrid stench of electrical radiation played into her sense. When one lingered in such a dark clustered place filled with electrical machines, it wasn't a surprise that such a perfume would hang on the very air you breathed after all. _"Talk about bad ventilation" _she mocked mentally.

Her eyes soon drew in a focus on a very familiar face that made her clench her fists in reflex. "Ah, Governor Tarkin, should've known I smelled a rat," she hissed flatly.

The older officer just chuckled, " Charming as always," his sarcastically humorous notes played as he continued with a level yet polite voice, " you won't believe how difficult it was for me to sign the order to exterminate you."

Lea just scoffed, "Don't make me laugh," played in sarcastic pitches, " I'm surprised you had the _chivalry _ to take the responsibility yourself."

"My dear princess, you are _too_ kind," Tarkin mocked as he placed a hand above his heart as he bowed his head; dark glinting eyes never leaving hers. "Now Princess Leia, before your demise, I would like to have you as a guest at this battle station's opening ceremony. No star, planet or ship would _dare _oppose the Emperor now.

Leia's frown seemed like a statue of a gargoyle upon an elegant room, fierce and never changing, " The tighter the grip, the more star systems you will lose,"

The Governor just smiled as he walked casually around the room, " Not after we demonstrate the magnitude of power this station yields. And my dear, you have drawn the lucky card," he turned to the royal, " You have determined which planet would meet its end first." Pausing to add emphasis grinned a sinister half grin showing some ivory whites, " Alderaan."

Eyes widened to twice their original circumference the moment she heard the name,  
" No you can't she gasped, " Alderaan is a peaceful planet, we have no weapons-you can't-" she was cut off when Tarkin proposed, " How about another target? A _military_ target? Just name it!" he declared with a smirk.

Stepping closer to the young maiden, pinned her against Darth Vader, "All you have to do is merely tell me where the Rebel Base is."

Soulful, and fearful eyes darted to the image on the wide screen, her home visibly centered upon the galactical-black background dotted with tiny twinkling lights. "Dantooine..they're on Dantooine."

Feeling accomplished, Governor Tarkin turned to the Sith before him, "See my Lord? She can be reasonable. " Turning to face the screen ordered, "Continue with the operation, fire when ready."

And just like that..everyone was gone.

"Take her away," came the Governor's stern tones, basking in the shattered confident air the young rebellious princess of fifteen carried.

And as she was escorted back to an empty room, her whole mind seemed to dig deep into the inner most recess of her mental labyrinth. Tears engulfed her eyes the moment the doors slid shut, and only the sound of her quiet sobbing lingered on the stagnant air now.

Hands cupping around her face just sat on the ground, as her forehead bowed to meet the tops of her knees. "What am I to do..?" she sniffled quietly.

Reaching in her pocket for the handkerchief that she had always carried, pulled out the pastel blue cloth only to find a small object- no a small crumpled piece of paper roll out. Had it not been for the strange urge drawn by the Force, she would've over looked the thing; but something in her inner most being and gut told her to pick it up and give it a read.

Within a moment, her world began to twist on contact with the strange parchment as she was sucked into a wormhole of sorts-how else could she explain such a happening? Her stomach twisted and churned, traveling at a speed she assumed was faster than sound and possibly even light as she knew it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she finally saw light at the end of the dark tunnel. A loud thud was heard the moment her body drummed atop the surface of what seemed to be wooden flooring. It took a good two minutes before she was conscious again, and as she pulled herself onto her knees where she was now seated, felt the insides of her stomach twist as her last meal worked its way up her pipeline. Wrapping a hand around her center leaned forward and braced herself atop her right arm and threw up.

" A natural response for first timers," came level, aged lyrics from behind.

Hearing a voice whipped round and backed herself to a wall as she whipped her mouth with the back of sleeve. "F-first-time?" she blurted out at once, controlling the wrenching feeling in her gut.

" Traveling through a Port Key of course."

"Port Key?" Princess Leia had had it, and the moment she saw an elderly woman walk into the scene with a pointy hat which spoke, "What a mess!" the poor fae just gave up all will to stay conscious and allowed herself to sink into darkness.

"Oh now look what have you done?" came Professor McGonagall's scolding tunes.

The Sorting Hat just darted his eyes from the Headmaster and back at the gentle features of the professor he just threw back, " What?"


	3. The Plan

"Wait wait wait- let me get this straight," came the flustered pitches of the fae. " You want me to infiltrate your institution to protect a boy from this.. Sith?"

"Dark Lord," corrected Professor Snape.

Turning towards the man adorned in ebony with a narrowed gaze huffed" Whatever," she scoffed quite rudely. It wasn't that she meant to come off as overbearing and impolite- but she had a very rough night, from witnessing her home planet being annihilated before her very eyes, to being kidnapped and brought to a strange place that she had never heard of- forced to baby sit a thirteen year old from a perverted old coot who had a strange fetish for little boys with scars on their faces. Seriously, couldn't they have done it themselves? She had a whole galaxy to worry about! Not counting the many other sectors that have been ravaged by the Empire.

Headmaster Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose as his head bowed in thought; eyebrows furrowed. This was getting them no where, and obviously this teenager wasn't buying anything they were saying- what was he thinking! She had come from a different time- no- age altogether.. Surely this would have major consequences? Professor Snape however seemed convinced that this was the right thing to do- why? Because by the code and law of the Jedi they generally weren't supposed to interfere in anyway with the happenings of internal affairs in these kind of situations- unless of corse instructed to which this young girl wasn't. This main fact was the breaking point of the debate the Headmaster had with the professor. If nothing was going to be changed then the balance of the would would be retained- and an extra helping hand never hurt anyone in either case.  
Weary eyes glazed over Princess Leia as he sighed, sizing her up. She did have a presence, and great potential for power.. It just needed to be honed somehow..

"Definitely a Gryffindor," came a random comment towards the elder's right.

" I agree.. But if this is going to work.. She would have to be put in Slytherin.." Turning to the Sorting Hat continued, " You do know that right?"

"Aye, but for that she would have to remain oblivious correct?"

Chuckling, the Headmaster nodded as he took a deep breath, " Unfortunately.."

"Won't it cause complications for the girl?" came the concerned play of Professor McGonagall who had just walked into Dumbeldor's office and planted herself to the right of the Sorting Hat. A scolding look was drawn as she addressed the headmaster, " What if she gets confused?"

"The princess will manage," his indifference had made it clear- he had, had enough of the girl and his Defense of the Dark Arts teacher's squabbling, and stepped into the scene.

" BUT I DONT HAVE MAGIC!" came Princess Leia's retort- aggression hung on her every word. All she wanted to do was to go back to her era and world- this place..felt so wrong and out of place. Granted she had visited other ethereal bodies that had inhabitants less intelligent than an insect- but even insects knew their way around and adapted somehow. This was absolutely ridiculous! How could she- a mere magicless mortal blend in with an entire school drowned in those who practiced such primeval things?

"The force is with you is it not?" cut in Dumbledore.

"I beg your pardon?" came princess Leia's inquisition.

"The Force it's strong with you?" He repeated.

Narrowed eyes met that of the spectacled other- his choice of words seemed to ring awkwardly in her auditory frames, " Perhaps," she stated humbly. At least.. She did present signs of having it, she mused silently, completely falling deaf to the other's instructions.

"Ehehem," coughed Professor Snape snapping her into attention.

" Is that clear?" concluded the headmaster- who only received a blank gaze.

Shaking herself out of the daze frowned, a true Jedi wouldn't turn down a job like this- and her parents wouldn't turn down an opportunity to aid those who needed it- be it negotiations or lending forces. Sighing deeply, knew what she had to do and finally yielded. " I'm sorry, can you run that by me again?" her notes were warmer and more controlled- even diplomatic.

Professor McGonagall had empathized with the young she, and had cut in explaining simply as she approached with the conical adornment , " This Sorting Hat will-"

"GET THAT THING AWAAY FROM ME!" Leia burst backing into the Headmaster who now stood behind her.

" I can't be that repulsive," played hurtful tunes of the pointed accessory as he looked upward at the witch carrying him.

Pursing her lips, Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and continued, " As I was saying, you will be sorted into a House, which will be your home for the next year; all your textbooks, items, and lodging will be provided at no cost. All we ask is that you watch over the boy Harry Potter- at least until we are positive he's not in danger anymore."

Looking thoughtfully at the woman sighed deeply as Leia asked, " And how may I ask, am I supposed to blend in with students twice my junior? Obviously they will suspect something when a fifteen year old had been assigned to their second year."

"She has a point.." prompted the Sorting Hat who only received a softer yet distrustful gaze from the young maid.

A long awkward pause seemed to rise as their supposedly fool proof plan came up with a nasty fluke. Leia on the other hand, empathized with the band before her- relating this to the threat of the Empire and Siths, knew very much how living under fire would be- even more so having been a victim of injustice herself. Brows furrowing in thought, soon drew a crooked sly grin.

" I have an idea.."


	4. Boy's bathroom

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The sound of heavy breathing chimed with the tugging and clicking of a bedside lamp. Brows heavily laden with sweat seemed to mark the beginning of a very rough morning. Eyes drew out familiar silhouettes allowing her beating heart to gradually slow down.

" Just a dream," swallowing down hard echoed softer as she plopped her back against the duvet that sandwiched her on her twin-sized bed, " ..just a dream.."

It took a good ten to fifteen minutes to have her pulse rate return to normal, and as the musings of the night before replayed, Princess Leia was surely convinced that that primeval era to which she had been sucked into was but a figment of her imagination. Eyes tunes into the dark shade that curtained her window, and she didn't even notice that her indoor robes where of a matching hue. Slipping into her Snuggies pinched her toes against it's fuzzy interior feeling all the warmer.

Walking into the bathroom went through the motions of washing up, and getting dressed, only to pause to take her bearings. " This is odd.." came the soft curious echo as she took note of the scent that lingered in the seemingly stagnant air. It really didn't smell like her mother's fresh gardens at all..usually the washroom's windows would allow the sweet perfume from the gardens yonder to flow into the large room- adding to a relaxing aroma as she bathed in scented salts. Come to think of it, the place smelled like it hadn't been used in like six months or so; giving her the chills. " Relax.. Your probably having an off day, maybe your sick.." she reassured herself before splashing some water against her face- only to rise and meet the reflection of a very dark scepter drawn against the square shaped mirror, whose only visible feature seemed to be his pale complexion. Whipping round screamed a shrill note and backed into the sink as a man seemed to materialize before her.

A wide eyed Professor Snape just gawked at the teenager who happened to have ended up in the boy's bathroom. Shielding his eyes awkwardly at the girl dressed in naught but a long bathrobe, diverted his dark hued optics to the side, " And what " he paused trying to keep his composure .."may I ask.. Are /you/" he emphasized, " doing in the boy's lavatory?" His awkward pitches were quite comical should one have stumbled upon the strange situation.

"Boy's...what?" came Leia's choked out tunes. It was then she allowed her now wakeful eyes to wonder across the room, and frowned forming a crevice between her brows.

" Didn't Professor McGonigall -" cutting himself short, Servius just scoffed, " Oh never mind, off with you," he shoed her out like a detestable pigeon.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you laddeh," came a playful set of lyrics.

Sensing Nearly Headless Nick's presence drew in his brows flat against his forehead. Not really in the mood to entertain curious ghostly entities just turned round with an annoyed expression, " Don't you have some haunting to do?"

Quite taken back at the professor's usually emotionless features, also took note of the negative aura that seemed to hover around the man and floated on by- his eyes widening behind the Slytherin's back. Whipping around stuck his tongue only to hear Snape's retort, " I saw that.." and flinch as he quickly sauntered off through a wall.

"How-" the ethereal figure began, only to look up and see his reflection on the mirror. And true, typical muggle mirrors weren't able to pick up ghostly particles of light, but down here- most especially in the halls of Slytherin at least.. Anything seemed possible. He had indeed sensed a non-magic among them.. And grew quite curious as to why a muggle born was lingering in the Slytherin's dormitory- in the boy's bathroom no doubt.

"Good morning.." Nicholas greeted as he passed by Professor Minerva McGonigall in the hallway- his persona quite puzzled and distracted.

Professor McGonigall frowned at the entity's quiet utterings and sighed deeply. The scream of Leia was the sole reason she took this dark portal in the first place. " Maybe..this wasn't such a good idea.."


	5. Daemon

Diagon Ally.. One of the busiest wizarding walking streets in all of London..with it's cobbled streets filled to the brim with shops aligning the pavement, it comes to no surprise that it would make it oh so easy to get lost in it's enchantment amid the hustling, and bustling souls that lit from one store to another. The scent of freshly baked bread, and ginger seemed to be the main aroma as one would pass through the intricately decorated restaurants, and it would only be the moment a scepter would pass by the pet shop would a strange musky scent of cages, feathers, bedding and fur take into the senses..

"Scabbers! Stop twitching!" complained Ronald Weasley. " Ow-Fred!"

"It's George," snickered the ginger who twisted his right ear.

" Oh boys stop picking on your brother," complained Mrs. Molly Weasley who looked over to her right at a pile of text books. Rolling her eyes held onto the small hand of her youngest daughter and sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Don't look now, but here comes your little girly friend," teased Fred.

" I don't have a girly friend!" the younger boy retorted before looking up to see Hermione and smiled, " Oh hi Hermione!" he beamed.

Snickering the two twins just shoved Ron's shoulders as they strode off with a jeering haste.

"What's up with them?" Harry quizzed as he had to take a big step to the left to pave way for the exiting duo- only to catch sight of a girl he had never seen before. She had long brown hair with light curls.. Or was it waves? Her eyes seemed to catch an hold his gaze for but a moment before a familiar sight- the head of the Slytherin House appeared. The man seemed to cup her under his wing before they both exited, the girl only pausing once by the door where Ron's older brothers stood.

"Hello Professor," came the harmonious chime.

Nodding regally Professor Snape greeted, " Good morning," his tones level and flat as always.

The girl seemed to catch an inkling of the curious optic- quartet staring up a storm as she exited, " They're staring.." came annoyed hushed lyrics.

"Good. You got their attention."

Scoffing at his unsympathetic remark looked at the list rolling her eyes. "Rat..toad..cat.." she voiced aloud trying to ignore and blot out the annoying chattering released from the crowd.

"Right this way," came the older man's tones; he really didn't know how he'd let Dumbledore talk him into being the girl's legal guardian- then again it was his idea. Rolling his own eyes scanned the terra, the revolting stench of the pet store just up ahead.  
~~~*~~~

" Aww he's soo cute!" Rang a young girl's voice as she reached in to a large basket of kittens, " look at him! He's perfect!"

Ron grumbled as Hermione fondled the small black kitten who really didn't want to be cradled like a human baby. " I feel really sorry for that cat."

Harry chuckled as he walked over to the basket, the assorted lively bunch seemed to be a hit with the ladies. Stroking the head of a very social tabby found himself hooked on the purring feline and was tempted to pick the little female up. With her medium length fur, bright blue eyes- she really was tantalizing. " Aww.." He beamed as the little kitten stood up on her hunches to paw gently at his hand. " Ron take a look!" He picked the bundle up and turned to his friend who just shielded his aging rat. " No thanks.." Came the reclusive reply as his eyebrows drew a gentle ascension painting a pitiful mask.

"Shopping with the ladies, ey Weasley?" came a snickering Malfoy.

Harry soon stood for his friend's defense, " Look whose talking Malfoy."

Wearing an arrogant smirk, turned to his mother smiling as sweet as any cherub angel would, " You found the perfect one!"

As the woman's eyes lit on the struggling bundle which was now pressed tightly and protectively against Hermione's chest, she chuckled as she reached for another kitten that had caught her eye for the longest time. It's smokey full length fur held such a glimmer that she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Hermione sighed deeply, relieved that Draco's mother wasn't interested in her scruffy kit. Lost in a daze focused on a fluffy ginger-brown cat just across the table from theirs, didn't realize that Draco had reached in for the black kitten she held so closely to.

{Finally!} the ebony fur ball of a Siberian kitten mentally exclaimed. The moment he sensed the two-legged thing had her attention diverted, he clawed at the greasy haired male human as he reached out to catch him by the scruff. " MOOOWWWWW!" He hissed as he scratched at the human female before scrambling onto the male's arm- digging his claws into the boy's shoulder, and bolting towards the door.

" AHHHHHH!" Yelled Draco, chiming in with Hermione's screeching shrill notes as she felt a claw dig into the nape of her neck as the black kitten climbed it's way out of her cradle, and onto Draco's right arm as it scurried up to his shoulder. The entire shop seemed to hold the two Second Year Students' to attention now, and as Mrs. Malfoy rushed over to her son, a very concerned Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione.

What else to add to the chills in the room's new found silence, but the haunting screech of an albino horned owl as it swooped down and onto it's perch by the glass window. It's pinkish red eyes seemed to dig into the wondering souls that dared to gaze his way.

A dark aura soon followed, and seemed to paint the once joyous atmosphere as a mysterious teenage girl of about fifteen appeared,her dress cloak was a dark forest green- contrasting the vibrant grass hue of her eyes. A strange stillness seemed to surround her as she eyes the scurrying four legged creature that bumped her leg with such force it bounced off her cape and onto it's side, dazed.

Harry frowned as he took in the features of this brunette, there was just something about her..something / different/ something..

"Harry...?" Hermione whispered, her tentative nature reading her friend's hypnotized gaze.

The boy with the scar just jumped at Ron's insecure hand which settled itself on his right shoulder, baring the same intention as Hermione's. " H-Harry..?"

Turning to his friends, read their worry and prompted, " That girl..I saw her once before-with Snape."

"What?" Hermione snapped. A distrustful gaze sized the older girl up as she walked to the cashier holding the now mellow wildcat.

" Beautiful Siberian you got there," came the elderly man's kind tunes.

" Does he have a name..?" smiled the younger other.

Chuckling the elder prompted, " Around here he's called Daemon, but you can call him what ever you like." Reaching a comforting hand gently caressed the kitten's face, igniting a rain of purrs.

The girl spoke yet again in a tender soft voice, " He's really sweet, may I take him?"

The man seemed more than delighted at the fact that his favorite kitten had caught the attention of a loving owner. He was worried that this little fellow would remain homeless because of his wild temperament, but even he, as a fellow wizard could tell..there was something different about this girl-but knowing that it wasn't his business, just smiled and shrugged it off. Handing the girl a small carry-on winked kindly, in a playful grandfatherly way, " On the house."

"I think I'm gonna be sick.." Choked out Hermione as she scooped up the brightly furred feline across from them.

Harry was surprised when the usual friendly, and light demeanor of Hermione shifted into hostility- for the only person who merited her distaste was Draco.. Until now anyway. Harry's eyes soon followed the girl who casually strolled out of the shop-only to pause at the door to face the white horned owl. With but a nod the honorable raptor blinked it's red eyes and spread it's wings.

It was only once the mysterious girl had left the room did the dark heavy air lift, and the routine comings and goings seemed to resume as if nothing ever happened.

"What just happened?" quizzed Hermione with a heavy glaze of insecurity.

"I-I don't know," came Harry's response as he darted his optics towards his friend, only to draw a frown at the sight of Ron.

Grinning an eerie stalker- like -fanboy-grin, all Ron could say, as his eyes lingered on the doorway was..

"Wicked."


	6. A Chance Encounter

"Room 12.." Came quiet tired lyrics. Taking a deep sigh walked through the heavy wooden door and slammed it shut; she surely wasn't in a pleasant mood. In through her open window flew Ichigo..her albino horned owl. He was a beauty, flawless his seemingly illuminating snow-white complexion, tall stature for his young age of two..and the hypnotizing red of his eyes imbued him with a strong masculine presence, that contradicted his otherwise feminine outlook, he really looked like a prince among raptors. Ichigo was a gift from Professor Snape, and one of the few characters she had come to treasure greatly, the other being Howl, her black Sinerian kitten.

Plopping on her bed just took a deep sigh, being a shadow for a thirteen year old was so annoying..everything was rigged..even her own bedroom was placed next to his. Tomorrow morning they would all board a transport device called a train; she was told that it was going to be very comfortable, and she could even get a window seat to see the luscious greenery, and rolling hills of Scotland once they get there. Like that would make any difference..she missed home..a home that was no more.. Sitting up stared out the window at the gloomy London backdrop as a noisy long object with an irritating tune drove on by.

"Mew..?"

Smiling looked down at Howl and picked him up. It was only when she started to walk around her quarters that she noticed a new stack of books. Curiosity drew her in and as she read the small note she learned these items would be her textbooks for the year.

" How..strange..." Her wondering optics had automatically lit upon a strange book with teeth on it.. At her touch it automatically came alive making her back up to the door and scream. " Aahh!"

Almost like clockwork, a knock on the door echoed making her clap a hand over her mouth.  
"Are you all right in there..?" Came a male's sing-song voice.

"Urm.. Yes..yes everything is all right," she reassured. Distracted for but a moment, Leia didn't realize that the living book had left the table's surface and was headed towards her feet. Breathing heavily allowed her nerves to relax.. " That was close.." Pausing to regain composure, she then scowled as she remembered her instructions.. { Don't draw unwanted attention to yourself. } she mimicked the Headmaster's words in her mind. { It would cause a great disturbance in the balance of the world..And it would put your very life in danger} scoffing the mental reiteration folded her arms " Pfft, yea right danger-" it was then she felt something latch onto her cape and she screamed as she slammed her back into the wall in terror.

There must have been a revealing note in her earlier words for the very second she had rammed into the wall, a light mumble was heard through the frame, and in popped a tall ginger-haired character who kicked the book away with such a force it lay still on it's surface.

As Fredrick Weasley whipped his head, he came face to face with that new girl from before-quite surprised to have her staying at the Leaky Cauldron so close to Harry. I mean, why would an affiliation of the renowned Professor Snape be staying in this dump? It only took but a few seconds to realize he had been staring at her for a good two minutes; for within that time the girl had questioned his motives more than once.

" Hello! Can you hear me?" Leia had frowned upon her rescuer who had fallen into a daze as he froze staring in her direction. When the boy bore no reaction she stepped up and waved her hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of it, felt himself jolt at the sight of a waving hand inches from his eyes, and in reflex grabbed the girl'a wrist.

A wide eyed Leia automatically brought her free hand, aiming for his right cheek, " How dare yo-"

Fred's eyes dropped to the ground, feeling really awkward to have been staring at the girl, then painted a frown. " Your bleeding."

Hearing his statement paused her hand midway, " I beg your pardon?" came the formal play.

" Your leg, it's bleeding," he repeated.

"Oh," she followed his gaze and saw a nasty scratch left by the living book that had attacked her just moments before.

" House keeping!" came a cheery pitch as the young maid let herself in, to find a couple- the younger girl up against the wall with her wrist in the closed fist of the lad. Feeling mighty awkward, " Um..I'll come back later- sorry for disturbing!"

" Wait-what?" Leia voiced only to have her words fall against the door. Hearing a light chuckle turned to the boy, " What?"

Fred couldn't help but laugh at the situation, it must have looked wrong.  
"Nothing," he chuckled as he bit his lip, " Just imagining.." he couldn't contain his humorous thought, " what her reaction would be if she saw me fixing up your leg." Reading the girl's puzzled demeanor added, " You know, you- bed- me with my back to the door- your leg..?" It took a good five seconds for the girl's face to turn a deep shade of red upon her shocked realization. She looked so funny he had to let it out, " AHAHAHAHAAAA,"

Leia's frown soon eased and leveled out as she released a laugh of her own, " Jajajajaaaa! True!" she beamed. Never in her whole life had she laughed in such a manner, and it felt good to let go..maybe going to Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.

" Why don't you have a seat," Fred pulled up the small chair by the desk and pulled out a small first aid kit from his pocket.

The princess wasn't familiar with extension charms, making her unable to divert her gaze from the small pocket sized pouch.

"You all right..?" came a chuckling note.

It was only when she heard Howl hissing that she remembered why she was here, and quickly prompted, " Yea..just spaced out that's all." Smiling watched the boy's fingers as he wrapped the bandage around her shin and ankle.

" Oculous Repairo," Fred commanded which fixed the torn up chunk of the girl's cape. " There that should do it!" he beamed.

" That spell sure comes in handy," she grinned, eyes fascinated by the power of magic.

" You ain't seen nothing yet," offering a kind hand helped the girl to her feet, and as she stumbled with a limp, she entered his guard forcing him to help her stand up right by catching her by the upper arm. " Woops"

" Sorry bout that.." came quiet notes as she tested out her leg, only to find that it stung quite a bit. Eyes rising to meet the other's paused, her mind going blank. " Uh.."

~*~  
" Fred!" came George's call as he bumped into a blushing house keeper, " 'ave you seen a boy, who looks like me?" he asked bluntly.

" He's in there..." came her shaking tones.." But don't go inside.. You wouldn't want to interrupt them.." she warned not looking up to the inquisitor.

"Them?" George threw back only to get a very vague, yet suggestive reply.

" Him and his gurl."

" His.. Girl?" George charged into the room to find his twin hand in hand with that strange girl who he's seen with Snape a few times before.

Reading his brother's reaction, Fredrick dropped Leia's hand and walked defensively forward, " It's not what it looks like.." he warned.

Chuckling George teased as he peered to the side of his brother's shoulder, " Your lucky she's pretty- I won't tell."

Fred looked over his shoulder to find the new girl roll her eyes and ushered his brother out of the room, " It's not like that."

{It's not like that..?} came the mental quiz in Leia's mind.

" So it's not because she's pretty?" George egged, loving how his usually cool twin had become so defensive.

" Not pretty!" Fred blurted not really registering his words-his thoughts rattled and slurred, " She isn't even my type! I just helped her-" biting his tongue remembered that they were still in her room.

George read the horror in Fredrick's eyes, " Oh,ho-ho, you didn't just say that," he egged on.

" Oh shut up!"

Leia just watched as the identical duo left her room, their voices echoing vaguely down the hall.

" NOT PRETTY!" she humfed pouting- looking up to see a yeowling Howl dash passed her feet as the book came alive again. Glaring at the book, felt a tingly sensation as the Force within started kicking in, " NOT IN THE MOOD!"

Sensing the dangerous tone, the book whimpered and docked under the bed, joined with Howl who was frightened with the amount of negative energy flowing through the human girl. " Stupid boy!" she kicked the door shut making it's echo travel down the hall.

"Aaaaaatchoo!"

"Bless you," George commented as his mirror reflection rubbed the base of his nose.

" I feel weird..like someone's talking about me..." he shuddered.

"Ah, boys!" came the flustered tone of their mother.

" Have you seen Ron..?"


	7. Disputes

**(( I know I stated this in the beginning, but I'll repeat the disclaimer.**

**_ALL DIRECT QUOTES DONT BELONG TO ME - it belongs to the movie HP. ))_**

Lazy hands batted the sun's effervescence as it tortured his eyes..sleep..was all he wanted right now. In this chilled room, all Harry wanted to do was linger in the blanket's warmth. He never really had the opportunity to sleep in late- specially with the Dursley's treating him like a servant- no a slave. Sighing deeply turned on his side, the solid color of the curtains greeting his blurred vision. Sitting up rubbed his arms in an attempt to get his frozen blood moving again.

"Chirp,"

Looking up the boy smiled, " Good morning Hedwig." Chuckling as his Snow Owl tilted her head in a comical curious-puppy like fashion forced himself to get up and get dressed. Flicking the heavy drapes open sighed deeply, the sun was quite high now and he wondered if they were still serving breakfast.

Casual soles trod upon the creaking wood flooring, and just as he exited, he spied his neighbor. Smiling as the girl in the dark green cloak passed by, greeted awkwardly, " Good morning," as he stuck his hands in his pocket. Shifting on his feet he allowed his curious spectacled orbs to rise to meet hers kindly. As she smiled her own shy greeting, he couldn't help but paint a broader smile. The newcomer seemed friendly and warm at first glance, yet by how she held herself she seemed to be the extremely shy sort- quite a relief compared to all the loud mouthed, very vocal girls he was so used to seeing at Hogwarts- specially those of the Slytherin house. Slytherin House...

As his eyes peered into the back of the girl as she went ahead..her cloak.. It bore the signature of Slytherin..Green. She couldn't be from Slytherin could she? Pondering further, figured It would make sense as to why she was seen with Professor Snape so often...-but she was too nice to be a snake!

Quite puzzled, tried to figure this new girl out. Did Hogwarts have transfer students..? If so which from which wizarding school did she hail from? She may have been wearing green but he saw no patch- she was definitely an outsider. Maybe he was just thinking too much.. Before he knew it he had finally reached half way down the flight of stairs to the sound of a quarreling duo..Hermione and Ron.

A very flustered teenage Weasley stood, obviously curious as he threw distasteful words towards the other young fae, " I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy."

Brows furrowed in an angry crease as the fae threw back," He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature."

By this moment in time, Harry's train of focus had drowned out all other destructions, making him paint a grin at the dueling duo. {They're acting like an old married couple} he mused silently.

Ron wouldn't have it! This-this gurrrl thought she could justify her cat's crime of attempting to murder his rat was unspeakable! He cradled Scabbers protectively, eyes narrowed at the aggressive Crookshanks that lay nestled in Hermionie's tight grip.

Reaching the boarder of his limit, the young Weasley retorted," A cat! Is that what they told you? Looks more like a pig with hair if you ask me."

Finding her friend's immaturity annoying threw back," That's rich coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush." Taking a deep sigh looked upon the hostile feline and used her most soothing coo she could muster under her annoyed persona, " It's all right, Crookshanks. You just ignore the mean little boy..."

"Mean little boy..?" Leia had walked in on the ruckus, pausing to Harry's right side. " Get a room!" she threw at the students in front of her-an attempt to stay loyal to the rle role she was bound to play. The duo had been arguing since she'd left her own room for crying out loud. The fact that her tones fell on deaf ears angered her more so; as a princess she was always used to having the full attention of her audience.  
" Seriously, they act like an old married couple," she scowled to herself. The moment she heard a light chuckle, looked up to hear Harry's attempt to stifle a laugh.

Harry was plainly amused at how the other girl seemed so in-tune to his very thoughts. It was almost as if she was reading his mind-out loud!

The light laughs drew in the verbally battling duo as they took in the other presences in the room.

"Harry?" came Ron and Hermionie's harmonious tone.

" Look at him Harry," came a very annoyed Hermionie, "Ron's swooning over her like -"

"Harry, I was wondering.. Might I have a word with you my boy?" came the cheery notes of Aurther Weasley.

Whipping his head smiled as he stood up, " Sure."

" Ah! Mionie!" greeted Aurther Weasley.

"Hello Mr. Weasley!" Hermione greeted as she took a seat.

" Hey Fred," teased George as he back handed his brother's chest, " Isn't that your girl friend?"

Ron whipped his eyes towards his whispering brothers, plainly confused.

" No." Fred said flatly, clearly displaying his distaste for the conversation; though he had to steal a glance at the girl. He did insult her twice in her own room. As far as it looked, she seemed pretty calm about it, and shrugged it off.

"Girl friend?" echoed Hermionie just as Mrs. Weasley had taken a seat, " What's all this then? " the older maid threw-eying Fred sternly.

"It's not like that," Fred's humble notes played into the tense air.

"Not like what..?" Ron echoed with a blank expression painted upon his face.


	8. Dementors

Taking a deep breath as she boarded the train, opened the cage's door and let Ichigo out for he didn't do very well in close spaces. { Just great,} came her mental note. Most of the compartments were full much to her discomfort. The strange smells that wafted up her nose was a mixture of girls' perfume, cologne, feathers, felines, rodents, and apparently toads. The slimy texture of the creature to her left seemed almost disgusting, however, never seeing such a being grew quite curious. The boy who held the amphibian seemed quite taken a back as she approached, making her pause in her tracks. Eyes soft and kind, Leiah had opened her mouth to speak when a loud mouthed platinum blond shoved his way past through making her bump the other lad with the toad making it jump out at a girl across from him who screamed.

"Sorry!" Leia prompted apologetically wide eyed.

" Watch it you filthy-" the taller boy just paused as his eyes met that of a girl he had never seen on board the train before. Her eyes.. Seemed to draw his in.. Gentle features were hidden under a lock of hair, and a long dark forest green cloak. She seemed vaguely familiar though, and it bothered him.

Neville felt quite awkward as he lay inbetween what seemed like two Slytherin lovers, the way the girl glared into the other's eyes and the way Draco stood dumbfounded seemed as if they had a little feud of jealousy of sorts. This new girl also ignored the pretense of the other Slytherin fae making the air all the more tense. His eyes quickly searched for his pet which seemed to make itself comfortable atop a girl who he'd known as Stephi from nursery school.

Poor Stephanie, the brunette who had been jumped by a toad was completely ignored. Waves of goosebumps rose up her spine as she slowly reached for her head to try to pry it out of her head.

"Croak"

" AHHHHHHH" came the shrill squeal.

The tension seemed to have been erased all at once, " Watch it!" Draco placed a protective had across Leia's chest much to her surprise, and pointed his wand at the speeding blob; prepared to curse the terrified creature.

" NO!" came the panicked Neville who was shoved into the wall by a smirking Crab. " UMF!"

" Neville!" Stephanie rushed to his side and attempted to help him to his feet.

"I wonder what's going on," came the curious inquisition of Ginny Weasley.

George and Fred exchanged looks the moment they heard Draco shout out what seemed to be a hostile spell; though with all the ruckus it could've as well been some sort of charm- the noise had drowned out all evidence of distinction after all.

" Where do you think you two are going?" Percy threw the departing duo who ignored his question. Turning to his youngest sister glared, "No."

"But Percy.." pleaded the younger girl.

" I said no and that's final!" The lad announced.

Pouting, Ginny huffed, " Just because you became Head Boy doesn't mean you have to get all nasty about it." Within a blink of an eye the whole compartment shuddered, making her gasp, " Percy!"

" I'm here Gin, relax, I'm here," he reassured- narrowed eyes pointing at the sliding door to which drew in a frosty glaze. " This can't..be good.." He pulled his younger sister into a securing hug and turned her eyes away from the glass pane where a skeletal hand had left a frozen imprint. Darkness..that's all he could feel..no hope..no love..just numbness..


	9. Fellowship

Emptiness.. That's all Leia could feel..hollow..broken..the horror of watching her home planet annihilated right before her very eyes seemed to flash before her eyes..frozen tears seemed to form dagger like points across her cheeks. In the palms of her hands where she gripped the toad who seemed to be barely breathing now..as the temperature dropped to a bone chilling degree. Her world seemed to move in slow motion..everyone around her had quickly packed themselves into the nearest compartments as dark hooded figures seemed to materialize out of no where. The arm that was stretched protectively around her chest, cupped backwards as the lad pushed her back with his weight. Eyes wide stumbled back against the edge of the cushioned bench and landed flat against her back, hands braces to break the force of her fall.

Draco was terrified, and the girl behind him seems to be the only person standing between him and the shelter of closed doors.. Shoving the girl into the small room behind them the moment he had caught sight of the hooded ghouls, felt her body drop and instinctively looked over his shoulder. Turning round, tripped on the feet that struck his shins and fell forward closing his eyes as his arms stretched out as a set of breaks in reflex.

His pillow was soft, yet strong, and all the darkness that seemed to swell in his chest seemed to have been enveloped in a stream of light. It was a strange sensation.. He felt that he could do almost anything..a strong sense of hope..love..and.. Warmth. When his eyes slowly opened, he raised the angle of his shoulders just slightly.. Eyes found the object of his comfort and security to be that of the girl who he'd just moments ago..defended against a flying yoda that seemed to have been petrified in the corner on the opposite seat. His eyes were curtained by fringes that cascaded over his eyes, " You all right..?" he exhaled a gentle white cloud.

Leia felt heavy, as if she gained an extra balance of wrights. Groaning turned to the sound of a quiet voice and lifted heavy eyelids to meet that of the platinum blond from earlier.

It was still quite dark, and chilly, but somehow with this other person close by, she didn't seem to feel as cold as she assumed she would- maybe it was because her cape was double up with his. " I'm..fine.." She replied..and for the first time in her life her mind went blank. " Are you..?" At that moment, at the corner of her left eye she saw an eerie creature peering in through the frozen transparent portal making her force herself up gasping- only to bump heads with the boy and plop flat onto the back of her head again.

"Ahh!" Groaned Draco as the girl shot up without warning. She had shifted so fast, she struck his elbow at an angle forcing him to lose balance and plop back down again. Picking himself up pulled her to a seated position and pointed an empty hand at the creature that seemed to be sliding the panel.

" My wand!" Malfoy panicked.

Leia had that feeling of despair wash over her once more, and as the scepter approached this boy turned his back to her once more as he whimpered. A strong sense to protect this lad washed over..call it a Jedi's intuition.. But the Force started to leave a hint if warmth in her cheeks as she remembered the very loving wise words.. " Your foes are only as strong as you permit them to be.." Taking a deep breath stood atop her soles, proud and strong..the happier memories playing through as sincere confidence seemed to emanate from her being. The Force shown as bright as any star's glow. Eyes glared into the faceless being as she ordered it to.. " Leave."

As if it understood her authority, the creature turned and left..the Force tugging her towards another section of the train. Before her thoughts could register what had just occurred, a husky time rang in the now still air.

" H-How did you -" Draco stuttered in his seat.

With the Force pulling on strong, she completely grew dead to the boy's words and exited through the sliding door.

" Wait-" Draco grabbed the girl's sleeve, eyes pleading her to stay.

Leia got startled and whipped her narrow eyes towards the boy, " I have to go."

Hearing the girl's deceleration was one of the sharpest things his heart had felt in a long time.. And he didn't understand why. Within moments the girl's form shrank until it vanished from view. Plainly confused Draco re-entered the room.

"Croak"

Allowing his eyes to rise, frowned at the toad who seemed to be wearing a snarky grin. " What are you looking back," he scowled.

" Something's out there.." Came the worried tunes of Ronald Weasley.

Harry's mind had been lost.. Delving deep into a thought that still bothered him so..That girl from earlier..something was definitely not normal about her.. She seemed to hold a deep darkness in her presence..yet she spoke with a child's innocence..  
The car suddenly shook violently snapping him back to real time where his eyes darted to a point on the window that now was heavily laden with ice as it traced the outline of Ron's fingers.

"Bloody hell. What's happening?" Whimpered Ron making Hermionie's heart jump to her throat- cudos for the finger who always seemed to make things seem and sound a lot scarier then they typically were.

The sensation that crept into the occupied cart..was one where no light lived..death..horror..fear.. darkness..despair.. insecurity..  
If one word could possibly describe the feelings of negativity.. It most definitely could be...

" A Dementor?" Leia echoed as she rushed through the halls hearing whispers from those in senior year.

A crackling sound soon caught the attention of her auditory frames.. The tug of the Force guiding her to a cart on her left whose door was left slightly ajar.

Then once again..her world grew cold..those feelings of pain filling her already broken heart. Narrowed eyes took note of the whispy shady figure who seemed to arch it's body, it's head turning to the boy with the strange mark atop his forehead. Quickly weaving her way through, with the strongest urge to protect those held within these walls.. She placed herself between the boy, and the Dementor standing tall, confident and strong.

"Be gone," came her firm yet quiet deceleration.

The reaction of this cloaked whisp was one she hadn't encountered with the first. It quickly drew it's attention away from the boy Harry Potter and zoomed in on her. The sight of her planet being hit with the laser lingered like a thorn in her side..she was losing consciousness..hostility..that's what this figure displayed toward her now.

Closing her fist tightly, focused on that day..that day at training..the comical secrets of her practicing how to use a light saber instead of reviewing for her test.. The way she was caught sneaking out through the window..the laughs.. Yes.. Her laugh.. Their laughs.. She couldn't explain how the Force had selected these memories.. But she was glad it did- for in that instant the creature hissed and screeched in her face. Jolting back as if it had come face to face with Death shrank under her glare- the her same moment a beam of light had been shot in it's direction.

The sleeping character that had remained so still for so long.. Jumped up from under his coat shooting a patronus charm towards the guard. His weary yet alert optics quickly flicking towards Harry as he caught the boy who had collapsed-and not a second later, the girl who so bravely stood up to the Dementor, had fallen in a seated position beside Harry.

"Catch her -" came the man's instruction.

Ron shot up from his chair and grabbed the girl by her shoulders and gently pulled her back. Curious eyes met that of her seemingly sleepy ones. Her finely distinctive lips seemed to draw out silent words that he couldn't understand before her head dropped against his collar bone. Looking up as he bit the side of his lower lip sheepishly, arched his eyebrows in worry, " Now what?"


End file.
